


let freedom find me as I fall asleep

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chains, Gen, Restraints, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Whumptober 2020, prompt 1: Waking up restrained; shackled.Elsa blinked, once, twice, six times. It was dark, only a bit of light came through the window into the cold room.Except…It was no room. It was a dungeon, a dungeon somewhere far under the palace.
Series: Ethel's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	let freedom find me as I fall asleep

Elsa blinked, once, twice, six times. It was dark, only a bit of light came through the window into the cold room. 

Except…

It was no room. It was a dungeon, a dungeon somewhere far under the palace. 

Elsa frowned. Why was she here? Was this merely a nightmare? It must have been. She was the crown princess, she was to become the next queen. She had done nothing wrong, so certainly this must have been nothing but a nightmare so vile and terrifying. 

And then she realised she could not move. She had been shackled into the wall, her hands bound with metal that would not allow her to use her magic, a collar of metal around her throat so tight that she could barely draw in a breath. There must have been a spell on them to ensure she could not simply break out of them with enough ice. 

But, no matter what it was, she was trapped, chained, unable to escape until she was let out. She was rather certain she would not be let out. 

Ever. 

Because that was not what you did if you intentionally looked for shackles that restrained her magic, her, a future _Queen._ It was not an accident someone had taken her, and it must have not been for mere ransom. 

She was not getting out, there was no way, no doubt. 

_She was going to die here._

Her freedom… She was only going to be in freedom once her heartbeats ceased to be, once her lungs could no longer let her breathe. Then, and only then, would freedom be able to find her for nothing else would allow her to get out.

Screams echoed around the prison dungeon, bouncing against the cold rock of the walls. The chains binding her all over were choking her, were taking away her life.

Somewhere far away two people were laughing. Elsa did not want to find out who or where they were. She especially did not want to know how they had found out about her magic for only Mother and Father should have known. Not even Anna did. Not anymore, anyway. She hadn't known in over a decade - they hadn't seen one another in over a decade.

_Anna was never going to know what happened to her, not unless she found her body once it was too late._

And…

Elsa had never gotten to say goodbye.


End file.
